


Nacido para ser salvaje

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Habían bebido durante la cena. O, mejor, Erik había bebido un par de vasos de vino. Charles aparentemente había decidido de no dejar por otros clientes.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	Nacido para ser salvaje

**Nacido para ser salvaje**

Había sido un buen día.

Otro mutante encontrado, otro recurso llevado de su lado, y también estaban bastante satisfechos con la manera como Armando parecía ser muy feliz de unirse a su causa.

Erik había sido contra de esto desde el principio, pero tenía que admitir que empezaba a ver las ventajas.

Como tener Charles constantemente a su alrededor, sin tener que escabullirse, tratando de no ser oídos ni vistos por los niños.

Sin embargo, ahora, se pregunta si Charles no se apoye demasiado en esa libertad.

“Charles, de verdad, no creo que debas...”

Fue silenciado.

Bien, al menos intentó.

Habían bebido durante la cena. O, mejor, Erik había bebido un par de vasos de vino. Charles aparentemente había decidido de no dejar por otros clientes.

De vuelta en su habitación, Erik había sido esencialmente atacado y...

Había tratado de ser un gentleman. No es que sea la primera vez que están juntos, pues de verdad, depende todo de Charles ahora.

“¿Quiere pasar el resto de la noche mirando o quieres ser útil?” le pregunta el hombre, desde entre sus piernas. Y Erik efectivamente lo había mirado por mucho tiempo ya, asombrado por cuanto lo encontrara sexy cada vez.

Ríe y se libera de los pantalones y los bóxeres, cogiendo a Charles de su nuca y obligándolo a acercarse, una mirada de desafío en la cara.

“Sí, lo siento de desilusionarte tengo demasiado alcohol en mí, no hay lugar para el orgullo.” broma Charles, bajándose y empezando a dejar besos de mariposa a lo largo de su polla.

Eso es todo. Erik piensa de poder tranquilamente pasar lo restante de su vida en una cama con Charles que lo deja correrse con esa maravillosa boca que tiene, trabajando con él como un profesional, como si hubiera nacido por esto y...

“Más en lo que estoy haciendo ahora, menos en cómo quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, Erik.” dice Charles, levantando una ceja; al mayor no le importa mucho, pero toma su polla y se la da otra vez.

...y nació por eso, no hay otras explicaciones plausibles.

_Lo tomaré como un cumplido. _

_Lo es _contesta Erik dentro de su mente, feliz como siempre que Charles todavía tenga éxito de hablarle aunque con la boca llena.

_Pues... ¿planeas hacer algo?_ pregunta Charles, y cuando Erik mira abajo encuentra sus ojos, y puede apenas evitar de correrse en ese exacto momento.

Lo recoge del suelo, echándolo en la cama sin gracia, quitándolos de la poca ropa que todavía llevan y atacando su cuerpo con la boca.

Charles se retuerce, suena como si fuera dolorido, pero Erik lo conoce mejor.

Cuando los dedos de Erik entran en él está ya un lío, y el mayor cree que no va a tener nada de eso si sigue de esta manera.

“Erik, por favor, por el amor de Dios...”

Erik añade otro dedo, pero los mantiene parados, entretenido.

“¿Por favor qué, Charles?”

“Haz algo, no te quedes allí, haz...”

“¿Hay algo específico que quieres que haga, mi amor?” y osa llamarlo de esa manera, esperando que no va a recordarlo por la mañana.

Charles se sienta, haciendo desplazar los dedos dentro de sí, y gime en respuesta. Coge a Erik del cuello, obligándolo a besarlo.

“Tu polla. Quiero tu polla, Erik, y la quiero ahora mismo. Quiero que me folles tan duro que no voy a poder caminar mañana, quiero que me folles en ese jodido colchón, quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre así que todos en este hotel sepan a quien pertenezco. ¿Fue bastante claro?”

De todas formas, Erik no puede responderle. Sus ojos se hacen más oscuros, siente la razón escaparse de su mente, dejando espacio sólo para el instinto animal. Gira a Charles, empujándole la cara contra el colchón, y entra dentro de él con un movimiento fluido, disfrutando el calor que improvisamente enjaula su polla. Respira, como si hubiera esperado esto toda la noche.

Se asoma hacia de él, llevando una mano alrededor de su cuello, mientras la otra está en su cadera.

“¿Así, Charles?” murmura en su oreja, luego le muerde un hombro, duro, retirándose y empujando dentro de vuelta, con toda la fuerza que tiene.

_Dios, Erik..._ piensa Charles, pero a Erik no le gusta mucho.

“¿Cómo van a oírte si habla dentro de mi cabeza?” empuja otra vez, si posible más duro que antes.

“Dios, Erik. No te pares, por favor, no te pares.”

“No era mi intención.” contesta el mayor, y sigue empujando dentro del imposiblemente estrecho cuerpo de su amante, pensando que tendría que haberlo preparado con más cuidado; la fricción casi es insoportable, y empieza a pensar que va a cumplir su promesa, y que no va a tener éxito de caminar el día siguiente.

“¿Cómo se siente, Charles?” pregunta, levantándolo en cuatro patas, las manos en sus caderas, tan apretadas que sabía qué iba a dejar cardenales.

“Se siente bueno. Increíble. Muévete, Erik, por favor.”

Erik reiría si no fuera tan malditamente excitado y dispuesto a complacerlo.

Es duro, tal vez demasiado, pero no puede culpar a sí mismo. Sólo ese cuerpo pecaminoso, esa boca pecaminosa, el pensamiento que este hombre pertenece a él y a ningún otro.

Ve a Charles tratar de tocarse y le coge la muñeca, blocándolo.

“Ni lo sueñes.” sisea. “Sólo de esto, Charles. Quiero que te corras sólo de mi polla que se mueve dentro de ti. Sé qué puedes hacerlo, amor.” le dice, moviéndose sin un ritmo claro, cerca de perder la cabeza pero tratando de hacerlo durar.

Charles gimotea de frustración, sus brazos ceden y se deja a las curas de Erik, abandonado en el colchón, gritando tan alto que probablemente van a oírlo de verdad.

“Erik... no puedo, soy...” tartamudea, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte de sacar sangre.

“Eso es esto, Charles. Córrete por mí, liebling. Córrete por mí, deja que oigan a quien perteneces. Deja que oigan que eres mío, solamente mío.”

“Tuyo. Solamente... solamente tuyo, Erik, yo...” e improvisamente se está corriendo, su cuerpo se sacude mientras Erik sigue empujando dentro de él a través de su orgasmo, antes de salir.

Charles se gira, respirando pesadamente. Parece tan arruinado, tan increíblemente perfecto que Erik podría correrse sólo mirándolo.

Pero parece que no tenga que hacerlo, dado que Charles sigue teniendo un poco de sentido, y en cuanto sus ojos se abren de vuelta Erik se encuentra con la espalda contra el colchón, y la boca de Charles de vuelta sobre él, tomándolo directo en la garganta, chupándole la polla como si su vida dependiera de eso, hundiendo las mejillas y trabajando con la lengua, y es demasiado.

“Déjame... déjame correrme en tu cara, Schatz.” pide, y ahora se está descaradamente aprovechando de él, dado que Charles raramente se lo deja hacer cuando está sobrio, pero no hay nada que le negaría ahora.

Pues Charles levanta la cabeza, le sonríe, sigue moviendo la mano hasta que Erik se arquea en el colchón y se corre, y se corre y se corre, hasta que no está gastado.

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, tiembla. Charles está arrodillando en la cama, alcanzando el esperma en su cara con los dedos, lamiéndolos satisfecho.

Va a ser su muerte.

“Ven aquí.” le pide Erik, y Charles con mucho gusto gatea entre sus brazos, la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor, pacifico.

“Tendrías que haberte corrido en mi garganta. Es más ordenado.” masculla, y Erik ríe.

“Estás un lío ya, creo que no contribuí mucho a eso. Pide una ducha, al menos.”

“Por la mañana.” dice, somnoliento. “No hay nada que me sacaría de aquí, ahora.” añade, y para enfatizar el concepto se mueve más cerca de Erik, inspirando profundamente su olor.

Erik se siente tan bien que no puede atribuirlo todo al sexo, aunque fue genial.

“Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens*, Charles.” dice, y el menor sonríe, sus ojos cerrados ya.

“Cuidado, Erik. Seguro que voy a recordar al menos algo, mañana.”

Y pronto se duerme, antes que Erik pueda contestar. Pero no importa.

Lo tiene tan cerca cómo puede y se duerme, en paz como nunca ha sido antes.

~

“¡Maldito seas, Erik Lehnsherr!”

Erik abre los ojos, y le toman unos segundos para ajustarse a la luz improvisa.

“¿Qué?” pregunta a Charles, que está en pie en el centro de la habitación, completamente desnudo.

“¡Mira estos!” se queja, indicando los cardenales en sus caderas y la marca de mordedura en su hombro. “¡Y duele como el demonio! De verdad, ¿Qué estabas pensando?”

Erik se sienta, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Lo siento, pero puedo claramente recordar algo como ‘follarte tan duro que no vas a poder caminar mañana’. Tus palabras, mías no.”

Charles sonroja, su irritación lejos de haber desaparecido. Levanta una ceja, alcanzándolo en la cama, acercándose así que están sólo a unos centímetros de distancia.

“Y yo recuerdo algo como ser el amor de tu vida, ¿no?”

Erik maldice dentro de su cabeza, pero no se rinde. Ahora no.

“¿Qué? ¿Lo dudabas?”

Charles está tomado por sorpresa un momento, pero luego se pone de vuelta en pie.

“No vas a engañarme para que te perdone. Esta vez no. Ahora voy a ducharme. Luego nos vamos. Y tengo que decidir si voy a seguir hablándote o no.”

“Justo.” contesta Erik, y cuando el menor cierra la puerta del baño grita: “Pero recuerda que tenemos que pararnos en el camino. Quiero comprar unas botellas de vino. Nunca se sabe.”

Charles se apresura afuera del baño, maldiciendo cuando realiza que moverse demasiado rápido no es una opción.

“Como si volviera a tener sexo contigo.” sisea.

“No importa.” Erik se encoge de hombros, delineando los cardenales en su cadera con un dedo. “Sigue siendo el amor de mi vida.”

“Oh, vete al infierno.”

Erik ríe, volviendo en la cama.

Sería una buena opción, está seguro.

O, tal vez, sólo le hacen falta más que unas botellas, la próxima vez. 

*Eres el amor de mi vida


End file.
